


The Children of the Battle

by CureDigiQueen



Series: Digimon Stories [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureDigiQueen/pseuds/CureDigiQueen
Summary: It was less than half a week. Just 3 days. And yet everything had changed.Sometimes (most times) it would seem as if nothing had changed at all.After all the children were unwounded and still held that youthful cheer. But not all scars are physical, and the Chosen were forever changed.





	The Children of the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen headcanons before about what sort of trauma's the Digidestined might carry with them. I've always been fascinated by the after of fantasy adventures, what happens when the heros return home. Especially when no time has changed at all. While for now, I'm focusing on headcanon's relating to the Digidestined, I might expand to the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors.  
> I'll add characters as they appear.

Shuu entered the bedroom, quietly, careful not to wake his brother. Joe had been sleeping on the ground for what had felt like weeks to him, so Shuu knew it was important Joe caught up on sleep before school started. A simple bed probably felt like paradise.

“Shuu?” Joe murmured quietly, however not drowsily.

“Joe? Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Shuu asked, slightly scolding.

“Um, well I was having trouble falling asleep,” Joe admitted sheepishly, sitting up.

“Haven’t you been sleeping on the ground?" Shuu teased, "Is the ground more comfortable for you now?”

“No, it’s just… I don’t know… Gomamon’s not here.”

Shuu was stunned, but managed to whisper his response, “Gomamon? You can’t sleep without Gomamon?”

Joe sat up, and pulled his blankets close, “No… I don’t know… everything is too quiet… I can’t seem to relax.”

Shuu almost laughed as he could hear desk drawers opening and closing through the thin walls, “Too quiet? Compared to what? Monster attacks?”

Joe was silent for a moment.

Oh

_ OH _

**_OH_ **

“Do you want me sleep in here with you?” 

Joe turned away, and immediately lay back down, “That’s not necessary, I don’t want to bother you…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back,” Shuu interrupted softly, slipping out of the room to grab a change of clothes and a pillow. As he did so, Shin glanced over from where he was studying.

“What are you doing,” Shin asked, eying his things.

“You’re up late?” Shuu replied deflecting the question.

Shuu took a deep breath and gave a small chuckle, “Yeah, I got to finish this chapter, but seriously where are you going with that,”

Shin pursed his lips. “Joe’s having trouble sleeping,” he admitted.

“Insomnia?” Shuu asked.

“I guess…" Shin murmured glancing towards the door, "he said something about missing Gomamon…  but I think it’s more.”

“A fear of being attacked in his sleep?” Shin supplied gazing down at his own reading.

“Yeah…”

“I suppose that even now that the threat of being attacked has ended, the desire to sleep near other people for protection lingers,” Shin continued thoughtfully.

A long pause passed between the room as Shin’s lamp flickered dimly.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Shuu asked, “I only saw the monsters, the Digimon, as they were on TV, but to have been in a world filled with them?”

“He’s stronger than we thought he was.” Shin replied fondly, “Don’t keep him waiting though, I’ll come too once I’ve finished this chapter.”

Shuu nodded solemnly, leaving the room. They were the older brothers, and this was the least they could do for their brother, especially after everything he did for them.

Joe slept better that night then he had for a long while.


End file.
